


All the Way to Infinity

by brainofck



Series: Kink Bingo 2011 [4]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Breathplay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-29
Updated: 2011-09-29
Packaged: 2017-10-24 03:51:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/258661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brainofck/pseuds/brainofck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lot of guys exploited the "special ops" thing for sex.  People found the profession irresistible.  It generated lots of cheap, but successful, pickup lines.  Jack just found the whole thing kind of creepy.  For the Breathplay square on my Kink Bingo card.  Thanks to Zats for the beta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All the Way to Infinity

A lot of guys exploited the "special ops" thing for sex. People found the profession irresistible. It generated lots of cheap, but successful, pickup lines.

Jack just found the whole thing kind of creepy. His job ranged from challenging to boring to grotesquely violent. He never thought it was the slightest bit arousing.

So he was vaguely annoyed the night he realized that Daniel was totally about that.

"You have to know a dozen ways," Daniel said, pinning him with a sultry look.

"Daniel, I won't deny that I have had, on more than one occasion, the strong desire to strangle you, but funnily enough, none of those instances have been in the bedroom."

"Until now?" Daniel suggested, reading him exactly right.

"No," Jack stated flatly. "I will not compromise your airway. Besides, your orgasms are intense enough, if the screaming and begging and demanding are anything to go by."

"Not to mention the cursing," Daniel said.

"Well, I wasn't going to," Jack demurred.

Daniel snorted. He rolled over and pressed his spent package into Jack's crotch.

Fine, Mr. After-School-Special," he said, with a playful pretend sulk. He proceeded to kiss Jack's breath away. It didn't take long for Jack to forget to be annoyed by Daniel's apparent danger fetish.

Though when several days passed and Jack couldn't shake the image of his hands around Daniel's throat – _the bruises that would leave_ – he found that he was in fact _thoroughly_ annoyed after all because Daniel had planted the suggestion and now it would not go away.

He couldn't stop working the problem.

He could do Daniel in the bath tub, holding his face in the water. That was a pretty successful fantasy, actually, played out in Jack's head in a bubbling hot tub, with Daniel almost completely submerged. Jack came pretty hard to that one, but after he shot his load, his brain exploded the image, with Daniel aspirating water and possibly contracting pneumonia or even drowning. The disaster scenarios kept coming, as Jack imagined Daniel dry-drowning on the couch later that night while they were watching hockey or some made-for-TV movie or something.

Ligatures were out. Jack couldn't even make a fantasy about something that could crush Daniel's windpipe. Jack did consider a choke-hold – his forearm across Daniel's throat. Jack had a lot of practice at managing that hold to control an opponent, limiting breathing rather than choking air off entirely. Fucking Daniel up against a cold, painted cinderblock wall, holding him with his toes just dragging the floor, while Daniel scrabbled helplessly and fought to breathe just a little bit more…

Oh, he was _so_ annoyed now.

And hard enough to pound nails.

People and their fucking James Bond kinks.

He sucked his teeth and tapped his pen against the table as he sat in a particularly long, boring budget meeting thinking about it and simultaneously willing his dick back down.

What if he made a mistake? He was trained to do these things to consciously and professionally to control and injure people, not to play erotic games with someone he cared about.

He would have to make it all about Daniel, then. He would get hard, but only to use his cock as part of the stimulation. Use the hold and his hard cock up Daniel's ass to get Daniel off – leave himself out of the equation entirely, keep his head in the choking, rather than losing himself in the fucking. If he did that, he would never be out of control.

He could definitely do that.

But that raised the question of whether he actually _wanted_ to do that. As a one-time thing, it wouldn’t be that big a deal, but what if Daniel really liked it? What if he craved it from Jack – begged him for it? Jack felt that either he wouldn't want to do it very often, or he would want it too much and give in to it. Neither of those possibilities was very appealing. If Daniel liked it and wanted it that could be the end of a relationship Jack seriously wanted _not_ to end.

* * *

One thing about this fling with Daniel – it was going to stay fresh for a while. That was the only silver lining Jack could find in the fact that they didn't get to sleep together in a safe, warm place more than once every couple of months. So here he was, weeks later, naked in Daniel's bed and feeling like an idiot for obsessing about the whole choking thing. Daniel hadn't mentioned it all evening.

They always tried to do everything at once, since their opportunities were so few and far between. Daniel had already come inside him. Jack felt deliciously stretched, sticky, sweaty, and generally debauched. But he had held onto his orgasm, clamped down on it with an iron will. Jack thought that if he could fuck him just so, long and slow and deep, Daniel would get hard again and come a second time, and even better. Jack loved the way Daniel's body shook, the way his muscles relaxed completely after he came. Jack wanted to see that happen as many times as possible before he had to leave.

Jack was pumping in and out of him now, folding him in half on his back so that he could watch his face or lean down to kiss him, crushing Daniel under him. Daniel was already breathing in short, constrained gasps when Jack realized exactly how he could do it. He pressed down again, compressing Daniel's thighs into his diaphram, taking Daniel's mouth in a ravishing kiss, thrusting his tongue in deep, feeling Daniel's breathing speed up – tiny little puffs through his nose.

Then Jack reached up and pinched his nostrils closed.

Daniel's body went rigid, instinctively preparing to struggle, then Daniel whimpered and gave in. Jack began hammering with his hips, driving in over and over, never releasing Daniel's increasingly desperate mouth. It was overload, controlling Daniel's body so completely. Jack couldn't hold back his orgasm. He flooded into Daniel's body, but then Daniel was clamping down on him, his body gripping and releasing. Jack jerked away from the kiss, and brought himself upright, freeing Daniel to drag in massive gulping gasps of air. Jack carefully disengaged, and collapsed back onto the mattress beside his lover, feeling the world spin a little around him.

Daniel's breathing finally settled down to a normal rhythm.

"Hold the exhalation, and surrender to God," Daniel murmured in deep appreciation.

"You've got me confused with someone else," Jack replied, starting to feel annoyed all over again. "I'm not God. My name's not even James." He glowered up at the ceiling in a relaxed, post-coital way.

The mattress shifted and then he was glowering up at Daniel.

"James Bond you are not," Daniel agreed. "You're not slutty enough."

"I could work on that," Jack suggested.

"Not while I've got you by the balls," Daniel said mildly, and his hand closed around Jack's testicles firmly, for emphasis.

"James Bond is creepy," Jack commented.

Daniel slumped down onto Jack's chest. Before long, he was sleeping.

Jack had a new appreciation for his snoring.


End file.
